The Farseeker Guildmistress
by Teddiii
Summary: When Rushton first sees Elspeth, he is filled with lust and longing unable to admit his feelings to anyone without being judged because of her young age. Finally, he just admits it to one of his closest friends, hoping for piece of mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hopefully I'm filling in a few blacks here. I always wondered what Rushton first thought when he saw her and in 'Ashling', it mentions that he fell in love with her when he first saw her. I also met Isobelle Carmody, and she said that Elspeth was still a pre-teen when she and Rushton met; and he was almost a man. I was a little worried about that actually, but hey, love conquers all right?**

"Domick, what do you know of this new orphan recently to come to Obernewtyn?" Rushton inquired of his companion.

"Do you mean the girl with black hair and green eyes?" he replied softly.

"Exactly the one, what's her name?"  
>"Elspeth Gordie, I believe. She came from the orphanage in Kinraide. Elii said she is curious and different from the other orphans. She keeps her distance and spends a lot of her spare time with a half wild and mad, battered old cat she calls Maruman. Her brother Jes is quite a bit older but he was left in Kinraide. It seems as if there is almost no doubt she is a misfit, and a strong one at that," Domick said, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he stoked the fire.<p>

Rushton nodded, lost in thought. Perhaps he could persuade Selmar to talk to her; maybe then Elspeth would show her powers and agree to join the cause.

The thing that was playing over in Rushton's mind the most wasn't the fact the girl had what appeared to have strong mental capabilities, but what his heart had done when he saw her. It was almost as if it had a mind of its own, and was going to burst from his chest.

_She's far too young. Merely a child, _he told himself, shamed of the thoughts he'd been entertaining about the girl. She was beautiful, that's as much as he would allow himself to admit, nothing more.

Domick threw Rushton a sideways glance, recognising the look of deep concentration to come into his friend's face. It was one often worn by Rushton, but none to that extent. Domick decided that something must be festering away in his companion's mind.

"Are you alright friend?" he asked, rousing Rushton from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," he replied in a distracted voice, still mesmerised by the fire.

"Perhaps Selmar could speak with her?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

"You kept your promise," Elspeth whispered, blushing furiously on Louis Larkin's doorstep. She looked at Rushton, eyes wide, her lips blue. It took all the restraint in his body not to lean down and kiss her.

"I told you I wouldn't," he said gruffly, waging a war inside his own head.

"You saved my life," she said again, shivering head to foot from cold, "Thank you."

Elspeth tried to take a step forward, leaning on her staff, and shake Rushton's hand, except the pain was too much. She winced and slid on the compacted snow, falling to the ground.

"Elspeth!" Rushton shouted, trying to catch her. She moaned, lying flat on her back, her face white with pain.

"I told Roland I'd be okay to come down here by myself. That was a fool's idea," she said, mostly to herself.

Rushton suppressed a sigh of relief, and bent down next to the girl. "Is it just your legs?" he asked.

"Mostly," she said, closing her eyes while the colour returned to her cheeks, "My head still aches from that Zebrakhan machine, but I won't doubt that yours does too."

"That it does," he said softly, refusing to look her in the eyes.

Elspeth tried to sit up then, only the pain she had just experienced, and the intensifying cold made hr legs seize up. She lay back down again, face turning from red, to white, to green.

"Please get Roland," she said faintly, "quickly. I think I may be sick from pain."

Heart hammering in his chest, he bent down further and slithered his arms under her decrepit body, and lifted her into his arms, relishing at the way her slight frame felt against his torso. Taking her into the small shack, Rushton sat her in a chair by the fire and went to get a mug of water for her.

"I think, if we just give it a moment, you will be well enough for me to carry back up to the Healer hall."

"Thank you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Domick, I think I love her," Rushton said in a broken whisper later that night by the camp fire.

The look on the coercer's face would have been absolutely hysterical, had it been in other circumstances. It ranged from complete shock that someone who seemed so remote actually had feelings strong enough to admit to, and confusion as to who someone like Rushton could be in love with.

"Maybe you've had too much ferment," Domick said, trying to pry the mug from his friend's hand.

"No, I love her. I know I do, with all my heart," he continued, talking more to himself now, than Domick.

"Why are you telling me this?" the coercer demanded.

"Well I can't tell her!"

"Who is 'her'?" Domick asked curiously.

"Elspeth," Rushton mumbled her name with a kind of reverence that set Domick on edge.

"You mean Guildmistress of the Farseekers?" he inquired to Rushton who nodded sheepishly back.

Domick gazed open mouthed a Rushton for moment, completely lost in thought as to whether or not it was even possible for him to fathom what he has just admitted, or if it was even legal for him to feel that way about her.

"She's a child!" Domick choked out, "Just a girl! Surely you know what you are saying man!"

"So you see my dilemma! Not only is she a mere girl Domick, but she seems to be frightened and in awe of me. However I know, without a doubt, that she doesn't love me," the last four words pained Rushton to say, which was evident in his voice.

Domick stretched out a hand and patted the Master of Obernewtyn on the back, having no words to console the man.

"I can barely control myself around her! Every time I see her, I want nothing more than to be left alone with her, or to take her hand and lead her away only to have my way with her. Domick, what do I do?" Rushton begged.

"You are the Master of Obernewtyn, you have a duty to the misfits here and in the land and so, for now, you must put the ever illustrious Elspeth Gordie from your mind."

"Easier said than done Domick," he murmured.

"What would you have me say? She. Is. A. Child; just a girl. Let her grow into a woman before you go bleating about love to her, like a deranged goat. She probably doesn't even know what love between a man and a woman feels like!" Domick chided.

"You are right, I should be ashamed of myself," Rushton said. Then, drawing himself upt o his full height he said, "I, Rushton Seraphim vow to serve the talents of Obernewtyn, including the Farseeker Guildmistress Elspeth Gordie, until the day I die. I will always put my position first, above everything my heart desires. From now, until forever."

_And, _Rushton's mind voice added slyly, _from now until forever, you will love Elspeth Gordie._


End file.
